Let the memory live again
by xjustkeepwritingx
Summary: This a Monchele story. Later in life Lea tells her daughter how was the times she was able to spend with the true love of her life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi people!**_

_**I had part of this fic written for years, I was on the way of finishing it when our amazing canadian passed away. I stopped writing it completely and I had this weird dream with a plot where I was able to insert what I had already written.**_

_**I hope you enjoy and review telling me if I should continue or not.**_

_**thank you.**_

_**PS.: I don't own anything expect the plot.**_

* * *

_**Let the memory live again**_

_**Ch. 01 - Memories**_

_-Julia-_

_Midnight_

_Not a sound from the pavement_

_Has the moon lost her memory_

_She is smiling alone_

_In the lamplight_

_The withered leaves collect at my feet_

_And the wind begins to moan_

Oh my, mom is listening to this depressing song again. Sometimes she hears it over and over and it really bothers me. My name is Julia, I'm 19. It sucks to have famous parents. My mom is Lea Michele and my dad is Mark Salling. I also have an 11-year-old brother named Cory.

I slowly walked inside my mom's room and saw her crying on the bed holding a picture, I can't see whose picture it is, but I can guess since it's not the first time this happens. What makes me so mad about it is the fact that she doesn't even try to hide from my father that she thinks of that man, even though he died like 25 years ago.

_Memory_

_All alone in the moonlight_

_I can dream of the old days_

_Life was beautiful then_

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was_

_Let the memory live again_

* * *

I walked out of the room and found my dad on the living room couch.

"Hey Jules!" he said smiling and I sat beside him.

"How can you handle it?" I asked and he looked confused. "I mean, how can you handle mom? She still loves that dead guy!" Dad just shook his head.

"Don't say such thing. Death of loved ones is something we never get over, it gets easier but the hurt never heals." My jaw dropped.

"She loves him more than she loves you!" I tried to argue and he just laughed.

"Julia, love is such a complicated thing. I know your mom loves me as much as she can and that's enough for me. I couldn't have found myself a better wife, and mother to my children." I was about to say something when mom walked in the room.

"Mark, can I talk to Julia alone?" she asked and he just nodded getting up pecking her lips.

"Jules, your mom lost her boyfriend and I lost my best friend, just keep that in mind." He said before leaving and pecking my forehead. I never knew they were best friends. Mom sat beside me on the couch and held my hand.

"Honey, I know it must be infuriating to see me crying over someone that isn't your father. Believe me, I do love Mark with all my heart, he's amazing, but I can't help get sad sometimes remembering everything that happened to me when I was young. Julia, Cory was the most amazing man I've ever met, and I get so sad that he left us so young." She was talking and tears were bursting through her eyes.

"Can you tell me your story?" I asked sacred she would say no, but she smiled nodding.

"Sure, but I want your dad here with me when I do it." I just nodded.

* * *

Half an hour later mom, dad and I were in their room sitting on the bed, she handed me a picture of her and Cory, yes, they did look cute together. I saw my father's eyes get teary when he showed me a picture of him and Cory hugging wearing football uniforms.

"Well, it all started in 2008…

…_**back to 2008…**_

-Lea-

Even though I knew Ryan Murphy wrote Rachel Berry for me, I still had to audition. Of course I got the part, but Ryan said they couldn't find a Finn to my Rachel, all the guys looked just like they had come out from High School Musical. Then a tape of a guy drumming on glasses and plastics arrived at the studio.

* * *

Two months later everyone was casted for Glee already, we started recording the song we would do on the pilot. I had met everyone already except from that Cory guy that would play my Finn. Ryan told me he was Canadian so he had some problems with his green card/work visa, whatever, I've heard the tape he sent with him singing and I thought he was just adorable even though he had no experience in the singing area.

-Cory-

I was talking to my agent so she could solve my work visa problem, and then I decided to search on youtube who my work mates were. I typed Lea Michele Sarfati and pressed enter, Oh my! There were a lot of videos of her on Broadway, and few of her singing in some bar or something where the Broadway stars would perform. I thought she was cute, she didn't look like a model or anything like the girl who would play Quinn did, but she was adorable. Then she opened her mouth to sing and my heart stopped, that was one of the most beautiful voices I've ever heard in my life. How was I supposed to sing with her?

* * *

Two weeks later I had just parked on the Paramount parking lot when I saw a girl, a really short girl wearing flip flops, short shorts and a white sleeveless shirt getting out of her car. What a hot piece of ass! She turned around and my jaw dropped, it was Lea Michele.

"Lea?" I asked uncertain and she looked straight at me. She seemed confused but soon her frown turned into a beautiful smile.

"Cory? Cory Monteith?" I nodded and she hugged me unexpected. I bent down to hug her back. "Ryan didn't told me you were sooooo tall! I know I'm like really short but you look like a giant." She said and I noticed that she blushed a bit when she realized what she just said. "Not that this is a bad thing." She clarified and I smirked, yes, that woman was adorable.

"So, Lea Michele, how old are you?" I asked and we started a friendly conversation 'till we arrived on set.

-Lea-

Oh my, my co-star was the most handsome man I've ever seen! That wouldn't end well and I was sure. I would be head over heels for him and of course a man like him would never want to date a woman like me. As soon as we arrived on set I noticed how every woman in there stopped what they were doing just to look at him. Ryan seemed to notice my face and just laughed.

* * *

Later that day we were rehearsing for the Don't Stop Believing number. I was so tired! I sat for a bit and Dianna, that played Quinn and lived with me, sat beside me.

"Lee, look at those two hot guys!" she said pointing to Cory and Mark, I smiled.

"Yes, Mark is as hot as fuck and Cory, he's handsome." Dianna laughed.

"Got the hots for the giant already? You guys look cute together though." I blushed.

"Sadly I can't get involved with him, it wouldn't be good for work." Di shook her head.

"Lea, if he's into to you too, wouldn't you give him a chance?" I really didn't know, but a man like him would never be into me.

-Cory-

Mark came talk to me and was having a really hard time concentrating in what he was telling me because Lea and Dianna were sitting on the floor and I couldn't take my eyes out of their legs. I guess I'll need to find a hook up soon, if I'm horny on my first day on set, I can't even imagine when I see them in tight skirts. Dianna is definitely prettier than Lea, but that brunette has something that drives me crazy.

"Hey man, are you listening to me?" Mark asked and then he followed my stare. "Ohhh, distracted by the girls? I can relate to that."

"Who do you like the most? You know them longer than I do." I asked and he smirked.

"They're both nice, kind and funny. I can't choose." I shook my head.

"Let me rephrase that. Who would you fuck?" he widened his eyes.

"Oh may, that's tough. They're both as hot as fuck, I'd have a threesome!"

"I mean it Mark! Who would you fuck?"

"Lea."

**_to be continued._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

**_Ch. 02 – Smoothness_**

_-Cory-_

"I mean it Mark! Who would you fuck?"

"Lea."

"Why?" he gave me a funny stare.

"Why are you so curious about that?" I looked down.

"So we won't fight if we ever try anything with them." Mark just laughed.

"You really wanna fuck them?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you?"

"Hypothetically. A piece of advice: wait for one of them to give you a signal or something before you try anything and screw everything up. And you, who do you want to fuck?"

"I don't know, but I think I want Lea." He laughed again.

"You'll have to fight hard, you chose the most righteous person I know. Good luck my new friend."

* * *

Two weeks after the pilot aired in the US, we started doing a mall tour to divulge Glee. Mark was my new best friend and since him and Lea were also friends he was trying to make me get closer to her. Dianna was really nice and we bonded immediately, Lea and I talked a lot as well, but still I could feel that she always kept her guard up when she was with me.

_-Lea-_

It was time for all the cast to go to New York, I was really excited but then they put me and Cory side by side on the plane. Don't get me wrong, I really like him, and that's exactly the problem. Every time he comes close my heart starts pounding in my chest. He sat beside me and smiled his adorable smile.

"Hi Lee!" he said and then he picked up his flipcam, we all had one so we could do some diary for Glee. "A private moment with Lea Michele." He said and I smiled.

"Hello!" I answered and as soon as he turned his cam off he held my hand gently.

"Lea, I've been waiting for forever to have this private moment with you. I want to know why you can't let your guard down when I'm around." I blushed bright red.

"What are you talking about?" he smirked.

"Please babe, don't play dumb. Not with me." He called me babe! WTF?

"Cory, I won't lie, I promise to be honest if you are honest with me too." He just nodded and I kept going. "I feel something for you, but I don't think we're a good idea. Plus I don't date co-stars." He looked down.

"I wanted to fuck you the first time I saw you. I still do." My jaw dropped. "You wanted honesty, so here it is. I can't stop thinking about you, I didn't even fucked anyone since I arrived here in LA because no one looks like you."

"So you just wanna fuck me?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I'm not good in relationships. I have a troubled soul Lea, someday I'll tell you everything about my troubles, and you'll see how much better you deserve than me. I want more than to just fuck you, as I nicely said before, but I'm no heart and flowers kind of guy." I was shocked with everything I just heard, I couldn't give in to him.

"I'm sorry Cory but I don't think it's appropriated for us to have any kind of romantic involvement, and I'm not a dirty single if that's what you want to be with me."

_-Cory-_

Dirty single? What did she mean?

"What?" I asked confused and she just giggled.

"Dirty single is a person who always sleep with a certain person when they see each other but have no commitments."

"Oh… you mean no strings attached?" she shook her head.

"No, I mean they don't just fuck, they act as a couple but are not real a couple, do you get it?" I nodded.

"I think I do. I've never done that before either, even though I've done a lot of no strings attached. C'mon Lea, our sexual tension will eventually get in the way of our work, we should release it before it happens." She rolled her eyes at me.

"So you want no strings attached? That's even worse! You truly don't know how to approach a girl." She sighed and it was my time to roll my eyes. I would prove her wrong. I do know how to approach and seduce a girl.

* * *

We arrived at the hotel late at night and Mark decided to throw a party on his room, I wasn't a man to throw down a party so I was even helping him with everything.

"So, did you talk to Lea during the flight?" I nodded. "Guess things didn't went well." I nodded again.

"Mark, she told me that I don't know how to approach a girl. But at least I got her to confess she does fell something for me." He smiled.

"Well, that's something. Lea is a sweet girl but I think she's also a wild woman, so if you combine sweetness and heat she'll give in to you. Spend the night tonight as if you are her date, hold her hand, compliment her and all this stuff, and by the end of the night kiss her. I mean full tongue kiss. You'll melt her." I truly hoped so.

_-Lea-_

"He wants no strings attached to you?" Dianna asked me and I just nodded. "You won't right?"

"Of course not, but I want him so much." I blushed a bit while saying that.

"Now that he knows he might have a chance with you if he plays nice because you do feel something for him, we'll have to wait and see how he will treat you. If he's nice and stuff you should hook up with him, he's such a catch Lee." I nodded.

* * *

Later on we arrived on Mark's suite party, how come he organized a party so fast I would never know but it actually looked nice. I saw Cory staring by the window, he looked lost in thought, I promised myself that I wouldn't go after him, if he wanted something he would have to come after me. As if feeling my presence he turned around and saw me by the door, he smiled and came in my direction.

"Hi Lee, hi Di." He said smiling and grabbed my hand pulling me to him while winking to Dianna. I was clueless 'till I saw him taking me to the balcony. "I wanted to apologize for my awful way in the plane, do you accept my apologies?" I nodded.

"I do." He smiled big and pecked my hand.

"You look so beautiful tonight." I looked down.

"You don't look so bad yourself. C'mon, let's go get something to eat?" we got inside the suite again and Cory never let go of my hand.

**_to be continued._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi!**_

_**I hope you are enjoying this fic.**_

_**Can you guys review it for me? I need some feedback to keep on writing.**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

**_Ch. 03 – The city of neon and chrome_**.

_-Lea-_

Cory and I had an amazing time in Mark's party last night, but when he tried to kiss me goodbye I turned and he kissed my cheek instead. I was still lying in bed thinking how stupid I was, I couldn't believe I was falling in love with my co-star. My phone vibrated and I stretched my arm to grab it, as soon as I saw who the text was from I smiled.

_**Morning Lee! We have to go to the mall this morning and then we have the day off, right? I wanted to know if you, that is a New Yorker, want to show me your favorite places here? I'm just a poor Canadian guy, I've never been to NYC before! Please? See ya soon! Love, Cory.**_

OMG! What should I do? I woke up Dianna immediately.

"Di! Look at this text, I need your help! What should I do?" she woke up slowly sitting in bed.

"What happened?" she asked confused and I gave her my phone. She smiled. "This guy is whether totally into you or he's totally into fucking you. Answer him!" I nodded.

"Should I say yes?" she stared at me.

"Do you want to?" I just nodded and she made her DUH stare to me.

_**Morning Cory! I'll be glad to accompany you in your NYC adventure, just wait for me as soon as we get back in the hotel and I'll take you to know my city. See ya. Lea.**_

* * *

We were inside the van that was taking us to the mall when Cory grabbed my flipcam from my hand and filmed my whole outfit, staying more time in my legs than he should have, I laughed.

"This is mine to keep!" I said taking the camera from his hand and we all laughed. Dianna that was beside me laughed at us and winked at me. I blushed a bit and Cory that was sitting in front of me kept playing with my knee for the whole drive.

* * *

_-Cory-_

It was so exciting to see all those people screaming for us, it was insane. I was so nervous that I felt like passing out, I've never had fans before. I could see Lea talking to Dianna, she seemed really excited as well, but she was used to people wanting to see her, I wasn't, so I went close to her.

"Can you believe all this people came here to see us?" I asked and both Dianna and Lea shook their heads, I held Lea's hand. "Look, I'm gonna dehydrate from sweating so much." She smiled at me and I noticed that Dianna silently excused herself and went to talk to Jenna and Kevin.

"Calm down, everything will be fine. I'm nervous as well, but we're all in this together." She said and I couldn't believe the power she had of calming me down.

"I can't wait for this afternoon!" I said like a child and she giggled.

"You are adorable."

* * *

Everything went fine in the mall, we answered some questions, signed some pictures for fans and it was amazing. Lea was always beside me, of course. I noticed that Ryan Murphy didn't take his eyes out of us, and I didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. I was waiting for Lea on the hotel hall, I couldn't wait to spend alone time with her, even though we spent the whole morning together, she was so professional when people were around. Ryan and Brad saw me there sitting on the reception couch and sat in front of me.

"Hi Cory. What are you doing here? I thought you all would go to sleep because I've heard there was a party in Mark's room last night and most of you didn't sleep at all." I blushed a bit.

"Yeah, but I've never been here in NYC, I couldn't spend my only free afternoon here sleeping." At that exact moment I saw Lea arriving.

"Sorry, I'm late." She said and I just smiled at her. Ryan smirked.

"Oh, now I see why you want to see the city." Lea and I blushed deeply. "Just be back at 7 kids, we'll go have pizza tonight, all on me." We both nodded and said our goodbyes leaving the hotel building.

* * *

_-Lea-_

First of all we went to Times Square. It was so cute to see Cory mesmerized by this huge city.

"Lee this is beautiful, now I can see why you miss New York so much. I have a confession to make." He said scratching his head a bit. I nodded for him to go on. "I forgot to pack underwear, I need to buy some." I burst out laughing he couldn't be serious, could he? He realized I thought he was joking and held my hand tight guiding me to a corner on the street. He pushed his pants down a bit just showing his hipbones and I turned serious, he indeed wasn't wearing underwear.

"Oh my! C'mon we gotta go shopping and then we'll go to Central Park, alright?" he nodded and tried to hold my hand again I pushed it away. "We can't! What if people notice it's us?" he let it go but kept being really close to me.

* * *

We bought some underwear for him and he had an idea to buy underwear in every city we go, he was the funniest guy I've ever known, he didn't take himself seriously and that was amazing. We arrived in Central Park just in time to see the sunset.

"This is so beautiful. Thank you." He said staring straight into my eyes, I shivered. We were sitting in a bench and he had his arm around me.

"You're welcome." I rested my head on his shoulder and felt when he held my hand that was on my lap, he intertwined our fingers and I knew that moment that was exactly where I was supposed to be.

We were interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing, it was Dianna.

"Where the hell are you? It's 6:50!" she yelled in my ear and Cory laughed cause he could hear her.

"We're going back to the hotel now, just distract Ryan we'll be there in 15 minutes." I said hanging up. "Well, we have to go." I told Cory and he nodded but didn't move. I was about to stand up when he pulled me to him, I landed on his lap. I gave him my WTF look and he just smirked getting closer. I closed my eyes just in time to feel his lips in mine. It was such a gentle kiss, his lips were so soft. As soon as it started it ended. When I opened my eyes he had the most beautiful smile on his face. I ran my hand on his cheek and stood up, words weren't needed, we just knew that kiss would change everything. We just knew.

**_to be continued._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi people!**_

_**Keep reviewing please?**_

_**Thank you very much!**_

* * *

**_Ch. 04 – Wine and beer._**

_-Cory-_

Lea and I arrived at the hotel 7:15 pm, thankfully they couldn't find Chris and were worried about him so they didn't notice we were late. Lea and Chris were very good friends, so she got crazy looking for him, when she couldn't find him nor talk to him over the phone she started crying and ran to my arms. I was trying to calm her down when he showed up in the hotel totally drunk with a guy I had no idea who that was. Ryan shook his head and called Lea, she went to them not letting go of my hand, but as soon as she saw who Chris was with she went mental.

"WHAT THE FUCK JON? CHRIS CAN'T DRINK YET!" she yelled to the guy that apparently was named Jon.

"Go fuck yourself Lea!" he answered laughing and well, we was drunker than Chris, if that was even possible. I didn't like the tone he talked to her so I stood up for my girl.

"Shut up, you can't talk to her like that." Lea smiled at me but shook her head.

"Of course I can, I'm her best friend and she loves me! Go fuck yourself giant." I heard her sigh.

"Cory, he's drunk don't mind him." She told me and I just nodded not wanting to cause any trouble. Ryan sighed and said the night out was transferred to tomorrow, Lea looked at me with pleading eyes, oh man, that woman could make me do anything with those eyes and pout.

"What do you want Lee?" she smiled.

"Can you help me with these two?" I nodded and we all went to my room, since I was the only one that wasn't sharing one.

* * *

_-Lea-_

We walked inside Cory's room and I put Jon sitting on the chair while Cory took Chris to the bathroom, to put him in the shower.

"Lea Michele Sarfati, why the hell you and Cory, the giant, were so cozy when we arrived here?" I rolled my eyes.

"Not of your business! What were you thinking when you took Chris to a bar? What are you even doing in New York?" he didn't answer me instead he puked on me. I yelled because I was so grossed out. Cory came running.

"Lee, are you okay?" I just shook my head and he made an 'ew' face. "Oh baby, go to your room so you can shower I'll take care of the boys while you're away." I nodded and ran away to my room.

* * *

_-Cory-_

"Why are you calling MY best friend baby? You're hot but way too giant for her." I rolled my eyes and went to check on Chris in the bathroom. He was finishing his shower and I had no other place to go so I went back to where Jon was. I cleaned up his mess on the floor and opened up all the windows possible so the smell could go away. I wouldn't lie, I was used to being wasted, high and everything people could imagine so I really didn't mind him in my room. But he was looking at me as if he wanted to fuck me, well, I think he must be gay. It would make sense.

* * *

Chris got out of the bathroom only in a towel and sat on my bed.

"Damn, the world is spinning." He said and I just laughed handing him a glass of water.

"Jon, it's your turn to shower." I said and he went slowly to the bathroom, he was really in bad shape. "Do you need my help?" I asked even though I knew I was going through a risk, but he was way too drunk to try anything and I was so much bigger than him. He was helpless. I guided him to the bathroom and helped him undress putting him inside the shower tub. When he was safe and sound I returned to the room and saw Chris sleeping on my bed.

* * *

_-Lea-_

I went back to Cory's room and saw Chris sleeping on his bed, Cory was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Jon walked out of the bathroom only in shorts that must be Cory's because it looked huge on him.

"Lee, I'm so ashamed of your boyfriend." He said mortified, what did he do?

"He's not my boyfriend, but what happened?" he sat beside me on the couch.

"I think I sent him my sexy stares, he was so cute helping me into the shower, I think I terrified him. But he's so hot, and tall and big…" I laughed.

"Tomorrow you apologize to him, now you need to sleep." He shook his head.

"I'm thirsty." At that moment Cory walked back in holding a bottle of water. "Oh my and he's a mind reader too." I laughed harder and grabbed Cory's water.

"He won't stop talking 'till he's not thirsty anymore." Cory just nodded and I gave it to Jon.

* * *

About half an hour later Chris and Jon were sleeping in Cory's bed and we were on the couch.

"I can't believe I'll have to sleep on the couch tonight." He said and I giggled.

"Wake them up." I said simply. It was his time to laugh.

"Oh baby, we won't be able to wake them now. Been there, done that, believe me." I held his hand and nodded.

"Can you tell me your story? You already know mine." I asked and he looked down.

"Lee, my story is way way darker than you imagine. Let's go to the hotel restaurant and eat something while we talk?" he offered and I agreed.

* * *

I couldn't believe in the story that man was telling me, he was a fighter and that made me like him even more. His addiction couldn't define the kind of guy he was, and I appreciated his honesty.

"So, you're clean?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, for 568 days." He said and I felt so proud of him.

"Congrats, you're so brave." He had tears in his eyes and I held his hand tight. "What?" he shook his head wiping his tears.

"No one ever been this kind to me after I told them my story, they all just think I'm stupid or something, well, I am stupid, I dropped out of school." I shook my head.

"Don't say that Cory, you are amazing."

* * *

_-Cory-_

Lea was perfect, she was everything I've ever wished in a woman, but I didn't think I was ready to deal with a relationship let alone deal with it in the public eye. I paid the bill because I told her that a man always pays on the first date and she just smiled at me. I walked her to her room and were about to say goodnight when she held my hand not letting me go.

"Cory, you're too tall to fit that couch in your room. You can sleep here in my bed with me if you want, I mean it's a big bed and I'm sure Dianna won't mind." I blushed a bit but nodded, I would never pass the chance to sleep with my arms around Lea.

Dianna wasn't in the room when we walked in, Lea went to the bathroom to change clothes and I stood there awkwardly. She came back wearing very short shorts and a tight pajamas sleeveless shirt, oh my, talk about hot!

"Oh baby, you can sleep in your boxers or something. You put an underwear after we bought it right?" I nodded and started to undress, Lea got in the bed under the covers and I joined her right after, I didn't like to be shirtless around cute girls. Yes, I didn't like my body, sue me. She sat on the bed smiling. "You have a tattoo!" she said excited and ran her hand on my tattoo that was in my arm. "I have tons of tattoos, it's like my guilty pleasure." I laughed, she was so damn adorable.

"I've only seen this one in your wrist." I held her wrist and ran my fingers on the I Believe tattoo. "Where are the others?" She got on her knees in the bed to show me. She indeed had a lot of tattoos and my favorites were the music notes on her shoulder blade and the bird on her hip, I wish I could lick that. NO, I need to stop thinking that. "They're beautiful Lee. And so are you." She blushed a bit and laid down beside me again. I held her tight in my arms and she smiled.

"Night Cory." I shook my head.

"I want my goodnight kiss Ms. Sarfati." Her eyes widened up.

"You know my last name?" I nodded and pecked her lips gently.

"Of course I do." She locked her lips to mine, I ran my tongue on her lower lip and she opened her mouth, she tasted wonderful, that woman was perfect.

**_to be continued._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi people!_**

**_I promise I'll try to upload this story faster if I get reviews, okay?_**

**_Thank you._**

* * *

**_Ch. 05 - Mess_**

_-Lea-_

Cory and I were kissing laying in my bed, he was running his big hands all over me. I was holding tight to his back, his broad shoulders were such a turn on. He bit on my lower lip and stared at my eyes.

"Can I take this off?" he asked smirking pointing to my tank top, I nodded and he did it running his thumb on my right nipple. "I've been dreaming of seeing your boobs since I met you. I'm so lucky right now, aren't I?" I smiled.

"Oh baby, you and more than thousand people have already seen it." He widened his eyes and I giggled. "When I was doing Spring Awakening I had to show my boobs and pretend to have rough sex on stage." I explained and he nodded seeming relieved.

"People saw but no one could do that, could they?" he asked licking my nipple, I had to hold a moan.

"Only Jon." He stopped again.

"The Jon that is sleeping in my bed?" I nodded. "Oh, he's gay isn't he?" I nodded again. "Then it doesn't matter. Now shhh." He kept licking and sucking on my nipples, it was making me so hot. I was pulling on his hair and I could feel him smile on my chest. He gave me butterfly kisses all over my chest and stopped on my belly button blowing a bit, I laughed and he looked at me with a playful look. Cory bent up again and kissed me full on the lips, that man had a kiss that made my legs jelly. I could feel his boner rubbing me on my lady parts so I opened my legs to accommodate him better. "Lee, I want you so bad." He moaned in my ears and I shivered.

"Cor, Dianna can come in any moment, we can't." he shook his head and started to push my shorts down along with my panties. I let him. I have no idea why, but I let him. He looked to my bird tattoo and bit his lip. He licked my tattoo and left a love bite beside it. I couldn't wait anymore, so I pushed his boxers down and saw when his erection got free. Oh my, he was all big, the bigger I've ever seen.

"Like what you see?" I blushed a bit and he got on top of me careful. "You're so tiny that I feel like I'm gonna crush you. Be on top, please?" I nodded and he turned us. I positioned myself and lowered my hips slowly, his face was the most adorable thing in his earth. I couldn't believe a girl like me could make a man as hot as him feel this way.

_-Cory-_

Lea was driving me crazy, she was so tight, warm and wet, just the way I like it. I held her tight on the hips and made her ride me hard. I thought that singing was the best use Lea could do to her voice, but moaning my name was even better.

"Fuck Lee, you're so hot. No, not just hot, you're beautiful." She laughed.

"You must say this to every woman you fuck." I shook my head.

"You're not just every woman Lea Michele. You're my Lee." I felt her tightening around me and couldn't hold myself, we both came hard and hugged each other in the aftershock. That was when we heard the door opening. Lea hid her face on my chest and I stared at Dianna helplessly, she had her eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD!" Dianna yelled and walked out of the room.

"Damn!" Lea said face palming herself and sitting in bed. I held her tight to my arms.

"She's your friend babe, she won't tell anyone." I said and Lea shook her head, I couldn't understand her reaction. Yes, it was awkward but we're both adults, so what's the matter?

"I'm not worried about that, I know she won't tell. It's that we shouldn't have done that, we're co-stars this is bound to fail." I felt something weird in me, how could she regret what we just shared? It was one of the best moments of my life. I was an expert in fuck without cuddle but with Lea it was different. However if that's what she wants that's what she'll get. "Say something." She begged and I shook my head.

"Well, we can't turn back time, but we can pretend this never happened. I don't want to pretend though." I slapped myself in my mind for letting my pain show in my last sentence. She looked down, I knew she had mixed feelings but I wanted her so much to let go without a fight. "Can you sleep on it and tell me tomorrow if we should pretend this never happened or not?" I had a begging tone and she nodded. I started to get dress and Lea stopped me.

"You have nowhere to sleep, you're 6'3 you don't fit in the couch, the bed is big enough for both of us." That woman would drive me crazy with her mixed signals. I agreed and went back to her bed lying beside her without touching her. She stood up to clean herself and I knew I shouldn't but I felt kinda proud of seeing my seed oozing out of her while she walked to the bathroom.

"Lee?" I called her back and she stood in the front of the bathroom's door. She had no idea how gorgeous she was. "We forgot the condom." She nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill." Then she walked inside the bathroom. I sighed hard, what a mess.

_-Lea-_

I burst out crying as soon as I closed the door. OMG, I'm such a whore! I slept with him so easily and then HE was the one wanting to cuddle and I refused. I like him a lot, and after having sex with him I got so afraid of falling in love. It could ruin Glee and I didn't want that. The mess was already made, I needed to talk to Dianna desperately. I called her.

"Is it safe to walk back in our room already?" she answered saying this and I sobbed. "Are you crying? What happened? I'll kill that giant if he hurt you!" she said and I took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you, I'm so confused. Where are you?"

"Outside our room. Send Cory back to his room so we can talk."

"I can't, Chris and Jon are in his room wasted and he doesn't fit in a couch. He's in my bed sleeping." I heard Di sigh.

"Come outside and we'll talk here in the corridor." I agreed and hang up. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Cory watching TV he smiled at me and that warmed my heart. I started to get dress.

"Can I ask where you're going?" I just shook my head and left.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Di asked me and gave me a bear hug.

"I had sex with him." Di gave me her DUH stare.

"I figured, but why are you crying instead of being fast asleep in his arms?" I looked down and sat in front of my door.

"It was perfect, he's caring, sweet and adorable."

"But?" she asked confused.

"I can't fall in love with him, I need to focus in my career. He's got a past Di, I don't know if I'll be able to deal with it." Di shook her head.

"So you're doing this scene because you're scared? Go back in and apologize to him!" I shook my head.

"I don't know if he feels the same way about me. I can't risk get my heart broken by my co-star."

"Lea, life is about risks, what if he's the man of your life? Take a chance on him and go slowly for both of your sakes. Now let's go inside because I really need to sleep." She stretched her hand for me to get up and we walked inside. The scene I found inside was adorable. The TV was still on and Cory was sleeping holding my stuffed bear. His pillow seemed suspiciously wet, was he crying?

"Aww!" I said and Dianna giggled.

"He likes you back, now I'm 100% sure. Goodnight." She said and went to the bathroom to change. I was already on my pj's so I just lied in bed and got as close as I could to Cory without touching him.

_-Cory-_

I woke up with the room's phone ringing, which was probably a wake up call. I noticed something was between the phone and me then I opened my eyes and saw I was spooning with Lea. Dianna answered the phone and Lea turned on bed with her eyes still closed, I was even afraid to move, what her reaction was going to be? When she opened her eyes she seemed a bit freaked out but then she smiled.

"Tell me it's not 7 yet, please?" she asked and I nodded, Dianna went to the bathroom probably to shower so I sat in bed looking for my clothes. "Going already?"

"I have two hungover people in my room, I need to kick them out and shower." I said nicely and she nodded.

"Cor, I'm sorry for freaking out yesterday. You were nothing but kind to me and I treated you that way. I'm so sorry." She looked so guilty that I just sat beside her and held her hand.

"It's okay, we rushed things and you went a little psycho on me, but I understand your point of view. I think we should take whatever this is between us slowly, what do you say?" I offered and she smiled.

"I agree!" she was so beautiful that I wanted nothing more than lay her in bed and have my way with her, but I knew I couldn't. I got dressed instead.

"Gotta go Lee, see you later." I said going to the door, she stood up and held my hand. Lea tiptoed and tried to reach my lips but I still had to bend down. It was just a peck but I knew it was full with feelings.

**_to be continued._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi people!_**

**_I know it's awful to keep asking for reviews, but I truly need to know if I should continue this fic or not. So I need feedback. _**

**_Please?_**

**_Thank you._**

* * *

**_Ch. 06 – I just wanna be loved._**

_-Cory-_

I was the last one to get inside the car that was driving Lea and I to do an interview. I smiled as soon as I saw Lea, but then I tried to hide my smiled when I saw Ryan, I had no idea how his reaction would to Lea and I getting together.

As soon as we got there we went to separate rooms for make up and dressing. Of course I got ready before Lea, so I went to see the studio. I couldn't believe that I had made it. I was becoming famous and being the lead role in an awesome inspiring TV show in America. I was truly living the dream. I saw Lea from afar, she sat in a one person couch and my jaw dropped. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a black dress that marked her curves very well. I walked to her.

"You look beautiful." I said and she smiled.

"Well, thanks Cory." I sat beside her.

"Are you stoked or are you stoked?" she laughed that amazing laugh.

"Very stoked."

_-Lea-_

The interview went really well. Cory was new to this so I knew he was leaning on me to help him. And that was so adorable. As soon as the interview was over I got really nervous, I had plans to have lunch with my parents and it would be really bad if I didn't invite Cory and Ryan to come along. I knew my mom would figure out my feelings for Cory as soon as she saw us together and I really wanted to keep these feelings hidden.

I approached the guys and smiled.

"I'm going to have lunch with my parents, do you want to come along?" I saw Cory's cheeks go red, Ryan just smiled.

"Lea, my darling, I can't, I have things to solve here, but I appreciate the invite." Ryan said leaving and I looked at Cory waiting for his answer. Without Ryan my parents would practically think we were a couple. But I wanted him there. He didn't know what to answer, so I made my best pout.

"Pwease?" I said using my baby voice and he smiled.

"That's so not fair, you know I can't resist your pout." He said and I smiled big guiding him to the street so we could get a taxi.

_-Cory-_

Great! I had to meet her parents just the day after we fucked? How would I be able to look at her father knowing I was fucking his little girl yesterday? I tried to let these thought out of my head as soon as we entered the restaurant. Lea ran to her parents and hugged them tight. I just stood there beside them awkwardly watching the exchange of love. I wish I had this kind of relationship with my parents.

"Oh, I see you brought a young man with you." Marc, her father said and I blushed hard. Lea laughed.

"Dad, Mom, this is Cory Monteith, my lovely glee co-star." She said and I shook hands with both her mom and dad.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sarfati and Mrs. Sarfati." I said and they smiled.

"You can call us Marc and Edith, if you're Lea's friend you're our friend as well." I relaxed a bit and we all sat down.

They were awesome and really were able to relax me and make me feel included in their family, I somehow felt loved. I forgot Lea and I were supposed to be just good friends and passed my arms around Lea's shoulders. I blushed a bit when I realized what I have done, but it would be worse if I took it away immediately. Lea smiled at me.

_-Lea-_

I could tell that my parents loved Cory right away, what did that guy have? We all fell in love with him. Cory and dad were talking about hockey games and then my mom asked me to go to the restroom with her. I did.

"Are you guys dating?" I blushed the deeper I could.

"No." I wasn't lying though.

"What is going on with you? I've only seen you comfortable like this with Jon, and I can see very clearly that Cory is everything but gay." I looked down.

"We're getting to know each other mom." She laughed.

"In other words you guys are hooking up." I looked straight into my mom's eyes. I couldn't say anything. "It's okay Lea, I approve of him. He seems so nice." I smiled and she held my hands pushing me out of the bathroom.

* * *

When we arrived at the hotel later in the afternoon we went straight to Cory's room.

"Your parents are awesome. I gotta take your dad to a Canucks' game!" he said like a child and I giggled. I knew all he ever wanted was a good dad, and I didn't mind him taking mine for a few hours.

"He'll love it." We both smiled and he leaned in to peck my lips. "I'm so tired, all I wanted to do was sleep but we gotta go to that mall signing right?" he nodded and pecked my lips again.

"C'mon baby, cheer up! We'll have pizza for free tonight." He winked and I couldn't help but laugh. We kissed a few more times and we went to the hotel hall to meet the cast. As soon as I got there Dianna came running to me and I could see Cory going to Mark's direction to leave us alone.

"Lea Michele Sarfati, where have you been?" she asked faking angriness but we both laughed when I just hugged her. "How have you been enjoying your honeymoon?" I blushed bright red.

"Stop it, it's not like that. We were working today, then we went to have lunch with my parents and now we're here. No fooling around since last night." I pouted.

"Lunch with parents? Oh my, how did that go?" I smiled.

"My parents love him and he loves them. I really think this thing between us could work." Dianna was about to say something when Ryan call us all, it was time to go to the mall.

_-Cory-_

Lea and I were sitting side by side as always in the panel, but then I looked down. Oh no, I was having an anxiety attack. I had started having them when I stopped with the drugs, and when I got really nervous my body had that kind of weird reaction. It wasn't pretty. Lea noticed that I was weird and looked at me. I shook my head. I must have looked like I was panicking because she stood up right away and went to Ryan. They stopped the fans, not letting them come closer and the security came to me helping me stand up. They took me to a bathroom that was reserved for us, I started crying, I was so ashamed. I knew my addiction would always ruin everything for me.

"Cory, what are you feeling?" Ryan asked me.

"I d-don't k-know." I begging sobbing and hugged Lea tight, she was standing beside Ryan and I didn't even mind his presence. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She ran hands on my hair calming me down.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here." Ryan excused himself and Lea let go of me making me sit in the waiting couch, she sat on my lap and ran her thumb on my face wiping my tears. "What really happened baby?" I kissed her lips instead of answering, I had this weird need to feel loved and she gave me that. She truly cared, I wasn't used to that.

"I have this anxiety attacks when I get really nervous or tired ever since I stopped with drugs. I can't mess this up Lee, I promise I'm trying my hardest." She smiled and pecked my lips.

"I know you are. Calm down, you're not alone anymore. I'm here and I won't leave."

_-Lea-_

As soon as Cory calmed down and pleaded Ryan he was okay enough to go back to the panel, Ryan asked to talk to me alone.

"What is really going on between you and Cory? And drugs? Is he an addict?" I took a deep breath.

"We're good friends, and that is not my story to tell. You should ask him." He shook his head at me.

"I can't risk this show Lea, I'm afraid we'll have to find another lead role for when the series indeed premiere." I shook my head abruptly.

"If you fire him, I'll quit."

**_to be continued._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi people!_**

**_Hope you like._**

**_Reviews please?_**

**_Thank you._**

* * *

**_Ch. 07 – "The end of me."_**

_-Lea-_

"If you fire him, I'll quit." I said seriously and Ryan just laughed.

"I knew it. For the first time I saw you two together I knew something like that would happen. I don't want to fire him, but if his addiction start to interfere in his work I won't hesitate to send him back to Canada." I let out a breath and went back to the panel. Cory was already there looking way better and calmer. As soon as I sat beside him he held my hand under the table and I smiled at him. I couldn't let him know about the conversation I had with Ryan, it would hurt him so bad and I didn't want that.

After a while I was able to relax and had a lot of fun with the whole cast and the fans. We went to the pizza place right after the mall. I sat beside Cory on the van and while everyone was having a loud conversation I was just staring at the window.

"Are you alright Lee?" he asked calling my attention and I just nodded giving him a small smile. He smirked at me. "I don't believe you even for a second."

"I'll tell you later when we're alone." He just nodded and held my hand in a sweet attempt to show he was there for me.

_-Cory-_

My baby was sad and I had no idea why, it must have something to do with Ryan asking to talk to her alone, I'm sure. All I wanted to do was give her a bear hug and make her feel better, and I was so scared of this feeling seeing I've never, NEVER, felt this way about someone before. We played with our flip cams, Lea filmed me eating a huge slice of pizza, and almost burning my tongue, she was laughing so I didn't mind her making fun of me and filming it. Ryan kept giving me these weird stares, it was probably because I freaked out earlier and hugged Lea out of nowhere in front of him.

* * *

We arrived at the hotel late that night and I was sad because we would be leaving NY in the early morning, but we would go to Chicago, so it wouldn't be that bad, right? Dianna, Lea and I stopped in front of the girls room's door. Dianna excused herself and hugged me goodnight. As soon as it was just Lea and I, I held her hand.

"Why don't you pack all your stuff and then go to my room so we can talk?" I asked sweetly and she nodded going inside her room not even saying bye to me.

* * *

I went to my room and started to pack my stuff as well, I was a neat guy, so it was almost everything ready. I just didn't like underwear, that was all. I looked at them and remembered that Lea was the one choosing them, that brought a huge smile to my face. Damn, I was a lost cause when it came to her. After about half an hour I heard a knock on my door. It was her.

"Hi!" I said pulling her inside and hugging her tight. She pushed me away immediately. "What's the matter baby?" she shook her head and looked down.

"We can't keep doing this. It's over between us." My jaw dropped. WHAT?

"WHAT? Do you think I'm a puppet or something that you can just kick after you don't want it anymore? I have feelings and I demand an explanation on this sudden change!" I said and she just shook her head. "It was something that Ryan said to you, wasn't it?" I heard her gasp and then start crying. I got closer to her. "Lea, you can tell me everything. We're friends aren't we?" she finally looked at me.

"I can't handle all this Cory." She said and I held her hand.

"Handle what? Don't you have feelings for me?" I asked her and she broke down crying even more. I got closer to her testing the waters and when she didn't step away I hugged her tight. "Love, calm down." She glared at me.

"S-stop!" I widened my eyes.

"Stop what Lea?"

"Calling me by pet names. I'm not your love, or you baby, we're nothing but friends." I started laughing.

"Just friends? Are you kidding me or what? What did Ryan tell you earlier?" she stopped dead on her tracks and looked down.

"He listened to our conversation Cory, he knows about your drug addiction and he said that if it gets in the way of your work he is going to fire you! I can't let that happen, I can't carry on in glee without you." She confessed and I sat down in bed with my face hidden on my hand. She sat beside me. "I'm sorry." I looked at her with my eyes full of tears.

"I-I-I truly t-t-thought that I could escape my past, but I c-c-can't." I felt her hands on my face wiping my tears.

"You already did Cory, you're clean now, and that's all that matters. I just think Ryan thinks our relationship will get in the way of our work, and me, myself, also think that. So I really think we should stop seeing each other in more than friendly way." I felt my heart break at that exact moment, but what could I do? I couldn't force Lea to be with me.

"I respect your decision. I just want you to know that I do have strong feelings for you, and I wish you could be my love and my baby, but I won't give up on you, you'll be all mine someday."

_-Lea-_

That man would be the end of me, period.

"I think I should go now." I said and he shook his head.

"Can I ask you just one more thing?" I nodded and he smirked. "Stay here with me for the night and I promise I'll wake up being just your best friend, but stay here with me please?" he practically begged, I truly didn't know what to do. I knew I shouldn't stay there with him, but I wanted it so bad.

"Okay." He didn't seem to believe that I had just agreed to his crazy proposition.

"You understood that I asked you to stay here with me tonight as my lover, right?" I nodded and he jumped just like a child, he was so adorable. NO, tomorrow we would be just friends, and I couldn't hurt myself even more with that issue. He hugged me tight and kissed my lips passionately.

A few minutes later we were already in bed having a hot make out session. I pushed him away gently and smirked.

"Have you ever slept with a hooker?" he frowned at me.

"When I was like 15 or something, why?"

"'Cause tonight I want to have careless rough sex, can you give me that?" he smirked and pecked my cheek.

"Oh baby, you don't need to sleep with a hooker to have that. And YEAH, I can give you that, I can give you all you want." He said with lust in his eyes and that alone made myself wet.

"Why did you have to search a hooker? I've seen pictures, you were hot when you were 15!" I blushed a bit and he laughed.

"I had sex with a girl I used to go to school with and she said I was too big for girls my age, so I gave them up. I just went back to having sex with people my age when I was like 17 or 18. Yet here I am with a woman that is nearly 5 years younger than me." I laughed at him and brought his body next to mine.

"And I'm an inch shorter as well, yet I can handle you like a pro!" I winked and he bit my lower lip.

"I've slept with many women but I can guarantee you that none of them are like you. You're the best and I think it'll be hard for someone to beat you." I felt my heart skip a beat, why did he have to be so amazing?

**_to be continued._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey people!**_

_**I'm glad some of you are indeed enjoying this fic.**_

_**Can you keep reviewing, please?**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

_**Ch. 08 – Just one last time.**_

_-Lea-_

Cory was happy to oblige my demand and when he pushed inside me I felt like he was ripping me apart, it hurt a bit but I knew that if I showed any kind of pain he would turn back to his normal caring self. I couldn't handle that knowing that tomorrow we would wake up as just best friends.

He was pounding on me hard, I was on my knees and that way I could feel him deeper inside me. I didn't know he could turn into such an animal in bed, but I was loving it. He slapped my butt hard and I moaned loud.

"My wild cat like this, han?" he asked and I nodded. He picked me up by the hips and turned us up, he ended up lying in bed with me on top of him. He grabbed my butt and made me ride him hard. I was feeling a little dizzy with the intensity of our sex, I suddenly came hard all over him and he pushed me down so he could kiss my lips. I felt him exploding inside me.

_-Cory-_

OMG, that was one of the most intense love making I've ever had. I totally can't believe that tomorrow I'll be just her friend. Well, if that's all I'm getting, I better be her BEST friend. I gave her a final kiss and let her rest on my chest for a while. After she came back from her high she went to the bathroom and that was when I saw blood in my bed. I freaked out and went to the bathroom. Lea was sitting on the toilet probably peeing and if glares could kill I'd be dead right now.

"What the fuck Cory? Leave!" she yelled and I shook my head.

"Did I hurt you? There's blood all over the bed." I said and she got pink by embarrassment.

"No, you didn't hurt me, I just, you know…" I guess I've never seen Lea like that struggling with words.

"No, I don't know." I said and she face palmed herself.

"I got my period." I nodded dumbly and went back to the room. I changed the sheets and made the bed for us, when Lea got out of the bathroom blushing. "Cory, can I ask for a huge favor?" I nodded again.

"Sure baby." She glared at me and I knew it was because I was calling her baby, it will take a while to get used to not calling her that.

"Can you get me tampons?" Oh that, now I know why she's embarrassed.

"Sure, do you have it in your bag in your room or do I have to buy them?" I asked her naturally even though I was freaking out inside my mind because I've never done that before. But I needed to relax her and showing my nerves would only make things worse.

"I forgot to buy them, can you?" I nodded.

"Yes, just tell me which one and where is the nearest drugstore here." She explained everything to me, I got dressed and went out.

_-Lea-_

I can't believe this is happening to me. I'm so embarrassed that I had to ask him to buy me tampons. He was so nice though. Tomorrow we will be just friends and I will die inside because I won't be able to kiss and love him. I grabbed my phone.

**Di, u won't believe what just happened! I got my period and asked Cory to buy me tampons!**

_**Really? Did he go?**_

**Yep! He was so nice, yet tomorrow we'll be just friends.**

_**U're stupid u know that, right? He's so into u!**_

**I told u why I can't be with him…**

_**U're just SCARED!**_

**Am not!**

_**Lee, I gotta sleep now, see u tomorrow.**_

Cory arrived about ten minutes later and handed me the tampons, I went back to the bathroom thanking him.

_-Cory-_

I put my pjs on and went to bed. I was drifting off when I felt Lea lay beside me. I held her tight to me and pecked her hair.

"Night baby." I said and she caressed my hair.

"Night my love." She said. It was the first time she called me by a pet name, and my heart ached because it would also be the last one.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I woke up with Lea shaking my arm.

"Wake up Cory, we gotta go to the airport in half an hour." She said and I opened my eyes.

"Morning!" she smiled.

"Morning Cory, now up!" I smiled at her and got up going to the bathroom.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Inside the airplane I sat beside Mark, he smirked as soon as he saw me.

"What?" I asked and he laughed.

"Who did you fuck last night?" my eyes widened up.

"Excuse me?"

"Have you seen your neck? It has like 5 hickeys and your nape has nail marks." He said and I blushed hard. "Spill man, who was it?"

"I was so careful not to mark her and she does this to me?" I said to myself and Mark's smirk grew even bigger.

"Was it Lea?" he asked and I looked down. "Oh man, are you two together?" I shook my head.

"No, it was a one time thing." He noticed I didn't want to talk about it so he didn't pressure me. I slept the whole flight and when I woke up we had already landed.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

As soon as we got to the hotel in Chicago, I went to shower since I haven't showered this morning. I was already ready for the mall Q&A, so I laid in bed and grabbed my phone, my eyes got wide when I saw I had a text from Lea.

_**Mark's here in my room asking thousand questions 'bout u, sorry for marking u! Come over, plz? Save me from Mark!**_

I laughed at her text and went to her room, which she was again sharing with Dianna. As soon as Lea opened the door Mark laughed.

"Thank God you're here, I can't stand that guy anymore." She said pointing to Mark. "Tell him we're just best friends and that was just a crazy thing NOW!" she demanded and it was my time to laugh.

"Calm down bossy pants, I've told him all this before it's not my fault he doesn't believe us." She sighed and sat on her bed.

"Aff, I hate you both!" I laughed and sat beside her holding her hand.

"I love you too!" I said and she slapped my arm playfully. It was time to go to the mall.

_-Lea-_

The interview was going alright, people asked me to sing something from SA and I did, even though I really dislike singing without being prepared. Then the infamous question about our relationship status came. Everyone got quiet and Cory's hand shot up immediately saying he was single. I did the same on impulse, I truly didn't want people talking about me being single or not. As soon as Cory did that, the interviewer, which was a very cute woman, started to hit on him. Oh my, how would I be able to handle things like this? I can't even imagine what I'll feel when he gets a girlfriend. Well, I guess I'll have to find someone for me before he finds himself a new girl to parade around me.

_**To be continued.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello!**_

_**Sorry for taking me so long to update but I'm trying my hardest to post this as fast as I can.**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so, could you write me one? **_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

**_Ch. 09 – The amazing crazy world of Lea Michele._**

-Cory-

The glee mall tour wasn't funny without Lea being bubbly by my side. We still talked to each other and indeed became friends, but I wanted so much more and I knew she wanted it as well. The sexual tension between us was unbearable. We went back to LA yesterday and today we would go to set to keep on filming season one, the continuation of the show would premiere soon.

It was time to rehearsal a new choreography. The song was funny, it was called "Push it", when they showed us what we were supposed to do in that scene I face palmed myself. Of course Lea would be my dance partner, therefore I'd have to do all this 'obscene' stuff with her. I need to man up, I'm acting like I'm 14 all over again. You're not a relationship kind of guy, Lea is a relationship kind of girl, it would never work out anyway.

"Morning people." Lea said arriving at the studio, I smiled at her and she smiled back at me, yes, we were acting like teenagers. As soon as we started the choreography everybody started laughing, it was so damn funny and everyone was so damn nervous about being this close to their dance partner. I was so scared of thrusting my hips to Lea's that she grabbed my pants' belt holes and pulled me harder to her, our hips collided with such force that it even made a loud noise. Our dance teacher gave us a thumb up.

"Exactly like that guys, don't be ashamed to touch your partner." We kept rehearsing for two more hours till it was lunch break. Lea, Amber and Jenna went to the studio cafeteria together, I arrived there and Mark was nowhere to be seen, I joined the cast table awkwardly 'cause I got so focus in Lea in our trip that I never got to become friends with anyone but Dianna, Mark and Lea. I sat beside Chris and smiled at them. Kevin was talking about how weird was to get used to a wheelchair and they were all paying attention but me, I was staring at Lea, how can a woman be so God damn sexy?

"Cory?" Chris asked me and I snapped out of my perverted thoughts and stared at him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm still so ashamed of my behavior in NY, I can't believe I blacked out in your room." He said and I chuckled.

"It's fine man, I've seen worst. I've been worse." We both laughed and Lea that was sitting in front of me kicked my leg, I stared at her confused.

"I wanna laugh too." She mouthed and then pouted. I smiled at her shaking my head.

"Later." I mouthed back and she rolled her eyes at me.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I finished eating and went back to the choir room to lay down for a minute. I was so sleepy. My eyes were closed when I heard someone walk inside the room as well and sit beside me.

"Cory?" I heard her voice and opened my eyes. "Why are you avoiding me?" she asked and I sat back and stared at her confused.

"I'm not." she gave me an ironic laugh and stood up getting closer to me.

"You are, and I wanna know why. Beside Jon you're my best friend, I really care about you, so please tell me why." I grabbed her hand and made her sit beside me.

"Are you like this because I didn't tell you what I was laughing about in the lunch table?" she looked down. I picked up her chin and made her look deep into my eyes. "Chris was saying sorry for passing out in my bed and I told him that it was all okay, that I have been worse." She squeezed my hand in hers and I smiled. "Lee, I want more than anything to be your best friend, but I never had a girl friend before I don't know how to deal with women, so you need to help in this." She nodded and smiled.

"Okay, sorry for acting crazy just now. Jon and I will have a movie night at his house tonight, do you want to come with me?" I nodded and she smiled like a little kid kissing my cheek. "YAY!"

-Lea-

I arrived home around seven, I was so tired, but I needed to get ready. Cory would be here to pick me up at eight so I had to be fast. Before I go to the shower I type Jon a text.

_**Jon, Cory will be joining us in our movie night, okay? See you in a few. x**_

I took a fast shower and just put a flower dress, I packed my stuff because Cory and I would be staying over at Jon's. I was laying in bed waiting for Cory when Jon's reply came.

_**I had a feeling your boyfriend would come along, you're lucky I like him. :p**_

_**He's NOT my boyfriend!**_

_**Keep telling yourself that. See ya.**_

I was about to answer when my doorbell rang. I ran to the door and opened it revealing Cory. Dianna was in her room and didn't even acknowledged our presence. We got inside his car and he hugged me kissing my cheek as soon as we were inside.

"You look beautiful." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you, but you don't need to lie, I have no make up on and I'm so tired." He laughed.

"Oh Lea, you have no idea how beautiful you are, with or without make up." I blushed.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

We arrived at Jon's house and the smell of dinner made my stomach turn, yeah, I was so hungry.

"Hi people! I hope you like vegan food Cory, because Lea is so annoying about it that I decided to learn how to cook specially for her." He said and I glared at him. Cory laughed.

"I never ate anything vegan, but I'm willing to try." He said in such a cute way that I wanted to kiss him. STOP! I need to stop having these kind of thoughts.

After dinner we changed clothes and went to Jon's huge couch to watch a movie, I was between Cory and Jon, I confess that I was closer to Cory than to Jon. We decided to watch something normal not to scare Cory for life with our flick chick movies. Jon grabbed The Exorcism of Emily Rose, I shook my head but Cory held my hand.

"C'mon Lee, we're here with you, nothing bad will happen." I sighed hard and nodded.

-Cory-

By the middle of the movie I could see Jon's eyes glued to the screen, I had already seen that movie so I was much more interested in looking to Lea's reaction to it. She was holding my hand tight, I pushed her closer to my chest and held her tight to my body.

"I'm gonna kill you." She said hiding her face in my chest. I chuckled running my hand on her hair.

"You won't because you love me too much to live without me, but I'm such a good guy and I promise I'll stay the night here holding you tight so you won't be scared." She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"I truly hate you."

The movie had just ended and Lea was petrified in my hold. She looked at Jon that was laughing at her.

"Lea, the girl was sick, it wasn't a possession." He said and as soon as Lea stared at me for a confirmation I nodded. "But if I were you I would be really scared if I woke up at 3am." he burst out laughing and Lea finally stood up and slapped his arm.

"STOP IT!" she begged and it was my time to laugh, she was so cute.

"Why didn't he get a slap?" Jon asked faking madness.

"Because he actually held me during this two hour torture you two put me under." Jon rolled his eyes.

"I prefer to hug boys if you didn't notice." She licked his cheek and he made an "ew" face. "You're so gross Michele, so gross." She sat on my lap and licked my cheek as well. I didn't even flinch.

"See, he doesn't think I'm gross." I chuckled.

"It's because he wants to put his little pee pee on your little boo boo, and I don't!" I blushed deeply and Lea slapped Jon's arms again.

"Shut it!" she yelled but kept sitting on my lap. "And it's not little at all." I stared at her with my jaw dropped, she smiled. "It's true Cory, you're the biggest I've ever seen. Jon looks like a little boy beside you." I put my two hands on my face that was as red as a tomato.

"Welcome to the crazy world of Lea Michele Sarfati!" Jon said and Lea pouted.

"It's crazy but it's fun." She justified herself and I smiled. Now I was sure that it would be impossible not to fall more and more in love with this amazing girl.

**_to be continued._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hi!_**

**_Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy._**

**_Reviews please?_**

**_Thank you._**

* * *

**_Ch. 10 - Labels_**

_-Lea-_

It's been two weeks since I last spent a time off set with Cory, and I missed him deeply. It was Saturday and the whole cast would do a photo shoot. As soon as I arrived there I saw Cory sitting alone with his phone in his hand, I sat beside him quietly.

"Hi." I said and he jumped.

"Lee, do you wanna give me a heart attack?" he said and I giggled.

"I miss you too, you know." He widened his eyes.

"But you see me every day!" I smiled.

"On work, that's not what best friends do. Btw, what are you doing here all alone with your phone?" he showed me his phone and it was on twitter, I started reading his fans tweets, most of them were so sweet. I felt so proud of him. "Wow, that's so nice." He smiled back at me.

"Do you want me to make one for you?" I nodded.

"Sure, but do you think people would be nice to me?" I got worried and he held my hand.

"Of course, you are amazing! Later today we could go to my house and spend some time together, then I'll make a twitter for you, okay?" I nodded again, it was amazing how he could make me smile so easy.

We were posing for a picture, the whole cast were in a line and then we were supposed to put our hands on the person's in front of us waist. Cory was behind me and as soon as he put his hands on my waist he started rocking my hips and his as well. I couldn't believe he was doing that in front of everybody.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" I said out loud he laughed stopping his movements. The whole cast laughed, I blushed a bit and we carried on with the shoot.

As soon as it ended we got ready to leave, Dianna came to me along with Amber.

"We're going to the movies tonight, do you want to come with?" Dianna asked.

"Oh Di, I can't tonight, I'm going to Cory's." I said blushing a bit and Amber giggled.

"Are you guys together?" I shook my head immediately.

"No Amber, we're just best friends. That's all." They both gave me a stare and at that moment Cory arrived.

"Let's go baby?" he asked and I wanted to kill him. Amber smirked. I sighed deep and went away with Cory saying bye to the girls.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

As soon as I arrived at Cory's house I was shocked, it looked very clean. I wasn't expecting such a nice house since two guys lived there. Cory shared an apartment with his good friend Justin. I felt Cory holding tight to my hand when we walked in and saw his friend and a woman sitting on the couch talking. He was shaking, what the hell was going on?

"Mom? What are you doing here?" he asked and the woman stood up smiling. She hugged him and he didn't hug her back. I knew his relationship with his father sucked, but I didn't know he had problems with his mom too.

"Hi kid!" she said then looked at me from head to toe. "Is this your girlfriend?" she asked and I was about to shake my head when Cory spoke.

"Yes, it's her. See, I can't be with Sophie anymore." He said and I didn't understand a thing but went along with his story.

"She misses you. Especially after everything you've done to her." He got really nervous and took a deep breath.

"I didn't do anything to her. Losing the baby was her own fault. Mom, I don't want to discuss it right now, especially in front of Lea." He said holding my hand tight.

"Oh, so you don't want to let your girlfriend know that your ex lost your baby less than 6 months ago, because she saw you using again, then you ran off to America. And apparently found a new babe already." My jaw dropped, I didn't know what to think anymore, I let go of Cory's hand.

"That's bullshit!" he yelled. "She was the one using, I came home to see her snorting cocaine sitting in a pool of blood. I've been clean for almost two years, I have no idea why you decided to believe her." He had tears in his eyes. His mom had no mercy though.

"I've seen all your lies before my son, even if what you said was true, why did you leave her that way?" his head fell down, his eyes focused on the floor.

"I'm an addict mom, I can't stay close to people using drugs, she almost made me relapse! I needed to get away. And I didn't love her, I never did. I didn't even know what love really was." His mom smirked.

"And now you do? In less than what, two months?" she looked at me and I looked away. Cory stared at me first then turned his head to his mom.

"Yes. I do now. This conversation ends here." He said and pushed me through the door showing me my way out. He went with me of course. As soon as he closed the door and I pressed the elevator button he held me tight and started crying in the crook of my neck. I ran my hands on his hair to calm him down.

"C'mon baby, the elevator is here. We can go to my house order pizza and have a great day together, okay?" I said and he nodded numbly.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

We arrived at my house and I saw Dianna and Amber sitting on the couch talking and laughing. I greeted them in a fast way and took Cory, that didn't even acknowledged the girls, to my room.

"You should lay down a bit. Take a nap, you look so tired." I said sitting beside him in bed. He lied down and I put a very fluff blanked on him and took off his shoes. I was about to leave the room to let him sleep a bit when he called me.

"Lee?"

"Yes?" he made the cutest face I've ever seen.

"Can you stay here with me till I fall asleep?" I smiled at him and lied down beside him. He hugged me tight and pecked my hair. "Thank you."

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

He fell asleep quickly and I stood up leaving the room pecking his lips lightly.

The girls were still on the couch talking, they looked at me with a questioning look.

"What happened? I thought you would spend the whole day at his place. He looked so sad just now." Di asked and I sat beside them taking a deep breath.

"Well, when we arrived his mom was there and there was a major argument. His mom was so cruel to him, he looked so lost that I brought him here and put him to sleep. I didn't know what else to do." I confessed and Amber looked more confused than ever.

"What kind of relationship you have with him? Don't tell me you're just friends because I don't believe it." She asked and I looked down.

"I don't know what we are." I said and my eyes got full of tears.

"They love each other but they're cowards." Dianna said going straight to the point.

"It's so complicated." I tried to explain myself but started crying. They both hugged me tight and I kept sobbing in their arms.

_-Cory-_

I woke up alone in Lea's bed, I felt so much better after this nap. I was so thankful that Lea believed in me. That Sophie girl is insane! I have no idea why my mom believes her so much. I slowly got up and went to the living room. I found the girls watching a movie sitting on the huge couch they had. I squeezed myself beside Dianna and Lea.

"YO, you are way too giant to fit here with us. Go to the other couch." Dianna said pointing it to me and I pouted looking at Lea. When she didn't do anything I stood up but picked her up in my arms and went to the other couch sitting with Lea in my lap.

"I would be cold here alone." I pouted to Lea and she rolled her eyes at me. I don't know what happened to me but I kissed her lips and heard a gasp from the other girls. I didn't mind and licked Lea's lower lip, when she didn't let me in I bit it pulling on it just a bit. She laughed and I finally backed away.

"You're like the hottest thing ever doing that, but please not in front of the girls." She whispered to me and I nodded running my nose on her cheeks. And that was when it hit me. Lea and I turned exactly what she feared: dirty singles. We can't see each other outside work and act just like best friends, even though that's what we officially are.

**_to be continued._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi people!**_

_**Sorry for taking me so long to update, hope there's still people reading this.**_

_**Reviews please?**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

_**Ch. 11 - Confessions**_

_-Cory-_

After my mom's show in my apartment, I couldn't believe I was able to have an amazing day with Lea, Dianna and Amber. They tried to leave but Lea made a pleading face and they stayed with us. I was enjoying the feeling of having normal friends. I was used to only have friends that were too preoccupied of relapsing or the ones still using, so having healthy people around me was new. All my life I just wanted to belong, and they gave me that feeling.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Lee, can I stay here tonight?" I asked shyly and she nodded. Still I felt like I needed to explain myself. "I texted Justin and he said that my mom were still there. I really don't feel like seeing her again today. I can stay in the couch, this one is big enough for me." I didn't want Lea to feel uncomfortable, and we both knew that when we were sleeping in the same bed things usually got too intense. She smiled and nodded again.

"Okay. Do you want to talk about it? I mean, to her I'm your girlfriend, I should know why right?" I looked down.

_-Lea-_

"Well…" he took a deep breath before continuing. "I met Sophie when I was 13, I thought I fell desperately in love with her. I'd do everything she wanted me to, so when she brought some cocaine for me I thought I would look cool to her and did it. I don't need to say that ruined my life right?" I nodded and held his hand. I already hated that girl. "During my teenage years I pursued a relationship with her but she was always telling me I was too young. She's 5 years older than me. When I was 19, after I left the rehab, she came to me. We agreed to have an open relationship, that meaning we weren't exclusive. We started using again, and because of that we decided to live together three years ago. Still we weren't exclusive, I never could stay with just one girl for a long period of time." I looked down and he picked up my chin. "That's why I told you that with you I felt so different, I feel like you are the only woman in the world for me. Anyway, my best friend died from an overdose, so I decided that I indeed needed to stop if I didn't want to end up like him. So I stopped using, but Sophie carried on. When she found out she was pregnant and claimed the baby was mine, I begged her to stop. She agreed and for four months I believed her. I was working as a greet man in Walmart, and I remember that day I felt a stomachache and left early. When I arrived home she was literally passed out in a pool of blood and there was cocaine all around the floor. I took her to the hospital and never came back. I couldn't. I had already gotten a callback from Glee. I didn't know what to do. I was so lost." He started crying and I held him tight. I felt so much love for him and that scared me so much. When we pulled back I felt his lips on mine. It was a sweet peck. "Thank you Lee." I smiled at him and stood up.

"That's what friends are for Cory. No matter what happens with our lives, I'll always be here for you. Now let's fix this couch for you to sleep?" he nodded and I went to my room.

_-Cory-_

Lea is definitely the best friend I could ask for. Plus she lets me kiss her whenever I want. She came back with a pillow and a blanket. She made the "bed" for me and I smiled at her, she was so carrying that I felt like living with her for the rest of my life.

_*four months later*_

I was finishing to pack, the cast would be leaving to London tomorrow to perform on The X Factor, then we would do some press, and we would leave for Australia where the show was about to premiere. Lea and I were closer than ever, even though we kept being just best friends and kissing every once in a while. My phone vibrated, I just got a text. It was from her.

**_Don't forget to pack underwear this time! Can't wait to spend the whole day with you for two weeks! _**

I smiled at her text, I couldn't wait to see her either.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lea and I were inside the plane already, she was trying to sleep but I could see she was restless. I took the blanket off of her face and she opened her eyes immediately.

"I can't sleep." She said pouting and I nodded.

"Me neither. I think we should do something to relax." I said having a naughty thought in my mind.

"Something to relax? Like what?" she asked innocently, I smirked and got closer to her so I could whisper in her ear.

"We could go to the bathroom and fuck." She widened her eyes blushing.

"Are you fucking mad?" she whispered back to me, I shook my head and pulled her blanket so both of us were covered by it. I held her tight and ran my hand to the hem of her pants and she when she tried to catch my hand I was faster and got it inside her pants and panties all at once. "Please, stop." She pleaded and I pecked her neck lightly. I pressed my finger on her clit and she bit her lower lip.

"Let's go to the bathroom?" I asked again and she just nodded.

_-Lea-_

We walked inside the bathroom and he pushed me on top of the small sink, he unbuttoned his own pants, big surprise, he wasn't wearing underwear. I didn't even have time to look at him because he pushed my pants and panties out of my legs and pushed hard inside of me. I didn't want to admit it but I missed him so much. Cory bit my lower lip and then smiled at me.

"No one compare to you." He whispered and I opened my eyes to look at him.

"I could say the same. But since I haven't had anyone since you I can't really compare, because my last boyfriend was a fiasco!" he laughed and pushed deeper.

"I fucked two girls after you but like I said no one can compare to you." I flinched to know that he had slept with girls after sleeping with me, but we weren't together so there was nothing I could do. I kissed him deeply and when he sucked on my tongue I came, hard, really hard.

"I fucking love you." I said in my high and I could see his widened eyes. Oh damn. I shouldn't have said that. He rested his head on my shoulder and came so hard that I could swear he was having a seizure. I had to hold him with my legs so he wouldn't collapse. "Baby, are you alright?" I asked scared and he finally looked at me. He pecked my lips and then laughed.

"I guess I'm just getting too old for these kind of adventures." I laughed hard.

"You're such an old man!" I joked and he nodded holding me tight.

"Your old man, right?" I nodded, I had no idea how to act after this.

_**to be continued.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hi guys!_**

**_I'm so sorry for taking me forever to update, but I've been so busy. I had my niece's first brithday party in another state, then my dear friend from abroad came to my house. So I was like impossible to write._**

**_Hope you enjoy and review._**

**_Thank you._**

* * *

**_Ch. 12 – Her Ex_**

-Cory-

Damn, she just said she loves me! I know that she was influenced by her amazing orgasm, but still. That made me so happy that I almost lost it. We cleaned ourselves the best we could and went back to our seats.

"I'm still not sleepy." I told her and she giggled.

"Really? You almost passed out on me just a few minutes ago old man." I rolled my eyes at her in a playful way, and before I could say anything she reclined our seats so they would look like a huge bed, that was the perks of travelling first class. Lea held my hand and put it around her, we were spooning. I got cozy and didn't even remember that the whole cast could see us.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I woke up to Lea's laugh. Opened my eyes and saw her and Chris talking, I closed my eyes immediately and pretended to still be sleeping.

"What's going on between you two?" I heard Chris asking and I knew he was probably talking about me.

"What do you mean? We're friends." Chris laughed.

"I know I was drunk that night in New York but I could swear I saw you cozy together. You don't need to lie, I think you're cute together. Way more than you and Matt." MATT MORRISON? What the hell was Chris talking about? I took a deep breath and waited for Lea to reply.

"Well, Matt and I were together for just a few weeks, and I had a crush on him for like forever. So, things were just different. It was just a crush and I realized that in the moment I first saw…" Chris interrupted her.

"Him?"

"What?" Lea asked confused.

"Him, you realized that in the first time you saw this guy, right?" he said probably pointing at me.

"Yeah. Matt noticed it as well. We talked and we both agreed that it would be best if we broke up. We're still friends though." She said and I felt such rage inside me, I wanted to go all cave man on her and show Matt that she is mine and no one can touch her anymore. I also knew that I had absolutely no right to be mad at her for this, she didn't even know me when they were dating. "And to tell you the truth he sucked at sex. He was good in oral but when it came to the real thing he couldn't get me off at all." She said and I had to hold a laugh. Chris laughed out loud. I felt Lea running her fingers on my hair in such a lovely way.

"You love him, don't you?"

"It's so complicated." I heard her sigh and turned slowly. I pretended I didn't hear anything and smiled at her.

"Morning." I said and Chris excused himself. She laid beside me again and smiled big. I ran my thumb on her cheek and pecked her forehead. "How long till we land?" she held my hand intertwining our fingers.

"A couple of hours." She answered and got closer to me.

"You know people can see us, right?" She nodded.

"Friends can do this!" She tried to justify herself and I chuckled.

"I don't think friends fuck like we did last night." She blushed bright red.

"They don't need to know that! As long as we don't kiss in public we can pass as just best friends." I rolled my eyes and hugged her tight to my body.

"I wanna date you, and I'm not a dating kind of guy. And I know you are a dating kind of girl. Why can't you date me?" She looked away.

"You know why, we can't put this show at risk." I picked up her chin and made her look straight into my eyes.

"We're already risking it! I can understand that you're scared, I'm scared too. We act like lovers already, so I don't think it would change that much if we indeed started dating!" I said and I could see her eyes getting teary. "Lee, my love, you don't need to cry. If that's all you're able to give me right now, I understand, but I don't think I can wait forever being in this position. It hurts, you know?" She took my hand that was intertwined with hers and pecked it.

"Thank you."

-Lea-

We all arrived at the hotel in London around noon, I saw that Di and I were in the same room again, and that Chris and Cory would share one as well. I didn't lose time.

"Di, would you mind sharing a room with Chris instead of me?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Lee, you are hopeless! And I don't mind, just please be careful and don't get pregnant." She said and I thanked her running straight to Chris. Before I could say anything he chuckled.

"Yeah, I can switch rooms with you." I told the receptionist that Chris and I would switch rooms and when she put the list for the whole cast to see Cory and I were already in the same room. I watched him and his reaction when he saw the room list, he was so hot. Mark elbowed him and they hi-fived, I swear I could see Mark say "Score!" to Cory. Then I saw Matt's face. He went straight to Ryan.

"Why did you pair Lea up with a guy, and paired Chris up with a girl?" He asked and before I could react I saw Cory going their way. I ran after them.

"Baby, don't." I whispered to Cory and he just shook his head but stayed quiet. Ryan turned to me.

"Are you okay with the rooms' list?" I nodded, Cory nodded as well. He continued. "I don't see Dianna or Chris complaining so there's nothing wrong with it." He finished and Matt glared at Cory.

As soon as Ryan left Matt went straight to Cory.

"You are a nice person, but I know the type of guy you are when it comes to relationship, don't mess with her or you'll have to deal with me." The moment he pushed Cory out of the way, I knew the hell would break loose.

"You know nothing about me in this area, so shut up. I know it must be hard to see your ex-girlfriend getting along with the guy that was the reason your relationship was over, but just for you to know I would give her the world if she asked me to." He said and I could feel my heart melt.

"Matt, I appreciate your concern but Cory and I are best friends. You clearly didn't have the chance to know him better, give him a chance and you'll see how an amazing man he is." I said holding Cory's hand and guiding him to the elevator before Matt had a chance to reply.

-Cory-

As soon as we arrived in our room Lea sat on her bed and stared straight at me.

"So you heard my conversation with Chris on the plane? That would be the only way for you to know about Matt and I." I looked down.

"I didn't hear the whole conversation. I just know that Matt couldn't get you off, that you like oral sex, that you and Matt broke up because you met me, and that you think we're complicated." I said looking straight in her eyes. She patted the bed beside her and I sat down. Before I could say anything she jumped on my lap and laughed.

"You were so hot being defensive of me, you got me wet." My eyes widened. That girl was really crazy. But I loved her, I really did love her.

"I can fix that if you let me." I said smirking and she locked her lips on mine. The kiss was hot and let me pulsing for her, I bit her lower lip and she moaned my name.

"Cory, we don't have enough time. But tonight I promise I'll be all yours." She said getting up going to the bathroom probably to shower, if she thought she would shower alone she was crazy.

-Lea-

I stepped in the shower tub and after like five minutes I felt a pair of strong arms around me.

"You really thought that I would give up that easy?" he asked whispering on my ear and then he started to kneel down.

"What?" I asked and then he opened my legs and then only thing I felt was his tongue on me, licking me there. "Whoaaa!" I said and he laughed.

"I can't let my girl think that her ex is better at oral sex than me." I stared at him and giggled.

"But I never said that, well, you never did that to me. I couldn't know." He licked me again.

"I know, that's why I'm doing this now." I ran my hand on his hair bringing him closer to me.

"You are such a boy!"

_**to be continued.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hi!_**

**_I hope you enjoy and review it, okay?_**

**_Thank you._**

* * *

**_Ch. 13 – Pink roses_**

_-Cory-_

Lea squirted on my face. I still can't believe it. She had such an intense orgasm in the shower that she ejaculated all over my face. Her face when she realized what happened was so cute, that was the first time I saw her that shy. I held her tight to me when her body relaxed.

We were getting dress to go to the hotel hall where all the cast would go to be in a program on MTV.

"That never happened to me, I'm so sorry. I almost drowned you." She said and I chuckled.

"It's okay Lee, I had never seen that happen live, only in porn movies. Did it feel good?" She nodded.

"Me too. Oh damn that felt amazing!" She said without thinking and I started laughing.

"You watch porn?" I asked and she blushed deeply.

"No." I gave her a glare. "Well, sometimes. Once I caught Jon watching gay porn, that was so weird but it turned me on after a while." I tickled her tummy.

"You're such a naughty girl. I've watched female gay porn, it turned me on big time." She rolled her eyes at me.

"I have no idea why all men get turned on over lesbians." I laughed and pecked her lips.

"You are the most adorable girl ever."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

We arrived at MTV set, and each and every one of us received a tag with our names, and we were told we would play the chairs dance. We had to sit every time the song stopped and to get it even harder the presenter would ask questions while the song was playing. Mark was the first one to lose, his face was really funny. I almost elbowed Lea on the nose, then she got out. Her pout got me crazy to kiss her, but then she ran to Mark's arms playfully hugging him in a dramatic way. Amber got out after and joined my best friends. I saw Lea and Mark whispering things to each other laughing and that made me lose focus, so I was the next one to leave the game. Discretely I squeezed myself between Lea and Amber.

"You distracted me!" I whispered to her and she looked at me confused.

"How?" I smirked.

"Your beautiful laugh distracted me big time." She rolled her eyes at me and put her tag on my chest right under mine. I have no idea why she did that but I got happy that she decided to give her tag to me on live television. Dianna won the game and after that we got interviewed for about half an hour, with the same questions as always. Plain boring stuff.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As soon as the TV show was over, I saw the presenter come after me, Lea was in the girls' dressing room.

"So, how long will you stay here in London?" she asked.

"About a week, I think. We just arrived today." I replied innocently and she smirked.

"Well, if you want you can give me a call." She said ready to put a piece of paper, probably with her number, on my pocket. At that exact moment I saw Lea. She glared at the woman and came close to me.

"Let's go baby?" she asked and I nodded dumbly. Lea held my hand intertwining our fingers. The woman still put the note on my pocket before I could stop her but Lea took it out in front of her and threw it on the closer trashcan she saw. As soon as we walked inside the van she glared at me letting go of my hand. "What the fuck Cory?" I smiled at her.

"I didn't do anything! She was the one flirting with me!" she rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh yeah… I'll believe you, for now." She said ironically and I decided to make a joke to light the mood.

"I can't help that women always try to flirt with me, I was born this way." I joked and she slowly smiled at me, hitting me on the arm.

"You're so silly." And then everything was back to normal, but I was flattered to know that Lea indeed gets jealous of me sometimes.

_-Lea-_

We arrived at the hotel and I decided to lay down a bit, I was having terrible cramps. I'm supposed to get my period just two weeks from now, so I had no idea why I was having this kind of cramps. Cory was outside talking to the guys about going to have dinner tonight. I was so sorry but I think I wouldn't be able to go.

After about half an hour I ran to the bathroom and saw that I had gotten my period. Oh fuck! I hated to have sex when I was on those days, it's disgusting. And since I apparently have now a crazy cycle, I can't do it without a condom. Cory will be sad about this. I chuckled and drifted off to sleep.

_-Cory-_

I walked inside my room and saw Lea sleeping peacefully on her bed, she was the most beautiful thing that I've ever had. I sat beside her and shook her slowly.

"Lee?" I called her and she turned to me opening her eyes slowly. "Hi, my sleeping beauty." She smiled at me.

"Hi!" she said and I lied down beside her.

"Do you wanna go have dinner with me and the boys tonight?" I asked and she looked straight into my eyes.

"I want to but I'm having horrible cramps, so I think I shouldn't go. I just got my period that was supposed to only arrive in two weeks." I nodded.

"Well, it's better to have it early than to not have it at all, right?" she nodded.

"Yeah, but now I'm in pain and we won't be able to do it for 4 to 5 days. And we'll have to wear condoms because since my period got crazy I can't risk getting pregnant." It was a lot of information that Lea was giving me. Of course I'd prefer to have her without condoms but I can understand where she's coming from.

"We can do it while you have your period, I don't mind." She rolled her eyes at me.

"But I DO mind, so no sex." I pouted at her and she slapped my arm lightly.

"Do you want me to stay here with you tonight just to keep you company?" I asked being nice, even though I really wanted to have a guys' night out.

"No baby, it's okay for you to go. I'm just gonna sleep anyway." I nodded and pecked her lips before going to the bathroom to get ready.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

We went to a pub. A real British pub. I was so excited. Matt was sitting beside me, that was the weirdest thing ever. We were talking about a lot of things and suddenly a girl selling roses showed up.

"Will any of you want to buy flowers for your loved ones? I have white ones that mean peace, the pink ones that mean love and the red ones that mean passion." She said and I smiled.

"I'd like one." I said and everyone smiled at me.

"Which one?" she asked, I pointed to the pink ones and she smiled at me. "Oh, a man in love, that's sweet. I also happen to have cookies where you can write the name of your loved one on top of it." I nodded.

"Do you have a vegan cookie?" I asked and all the guys on the table looked at me with their jaws dropped. The girl nodded and got one.

"What do you want me to write on it?" I said without thinking.

"Lea, I love you!" then I got as red as I could, all the guys got speechless.

_**to be continued.**_


End file.
